


Under the stars

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing, lots of fluff, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: You and Ukraine spend time together under the starry sky. You show how much you love her.
Relationships: Ukraine (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Under the stars

It was crazy. You knew it and yet you didn't care about the situation. You knew that she had already convinced her brother that she was happy with you, so you didn't have to worry that Ivan would be unfavourable to you. Her brother Ivan was a tall man with platinum blond hair and violet eyes. The country could be overly protective when it came to his sisters. He could be kind at times but at other he lived out childish-cruelty at those around him, mainly targeting the Baltics. But at first, he was very... distrustful. After all, you were not a country, but an ordinary person. Ukraine will outlive you ten more times but you tried not to think about it and to enjoy the time you had left.   
Ukraine sighed blissfully and cuddled up to you. She looked at you with her big, trusting eyes and you felt a little awkward. You were still not used to showing affection, public and private. You never really learned it, so being in a relationship where you're perfect to your significant other... is weird but nice.

"You know..." She said as she booped your nose "I really like this. Being like this with you. Alone..." She kissed your cheek and looked at the stars.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath and she giggled. She loved teasing you like this. You're partially used to it but still blushing whenever she'd compliment you. 

"Well, yes..." Self-conscious cough "So I've been told" Suddenly an idea crossed your mind. Two can play that game.

You rolled over and leaned over her, her head between your hands "Fairiest of maidens" you start "I wish thy would acknowledge my undying love for thee. Thy alabaster skin shines in the sun. Thy eyes sapphires of the sky..." You could hardly keep a poker face as you looked at her. You opted to slight smile "Fair maiden of my heart. My heart wishes for you to know how much I love thee" Smirking, you sat on the grass and sent her a kiss. You winked at her and chuckled as she sat up as well and swatted your shoulder.

"Idiot!" She pouted and you found it incredibly adorable. 

You reached to her and let her leaned against you as you kissed her head. She wrapped her arms around your waist and you cuddled her. 

"I really like staring at the stars. Even if I don't know the constellation. It calms me down and relaxes me" She glanced at you and nuzzled at the crook of your neck, breath warm against your skin "Mum tried to teach me but my memory..."

"Is like a memory of a dumbbell?" She joked.

You rolled your eyes at her and pinched her hip. She squirmed in protest and pouted. Oh how much you loved her...

"Ha. Ha. Ha" You say dryly "Accurate but... actually, let's stick with accurate. So, mum tried to teach me but I always either forget or mix the constellations. One day she decided it's a lost cause so she just gave up. And a good thing too because she's learned she's a bad teacher" You chuckle at the last part.

Ukraine kisses your neck and giggles. You pull her closer "But I know I've found the most beautiful constellation. One that outshines others with its brilliance"

She quickly looked at the sky, searching for the said arrangement of the stars in the sky. Your eyes soften and you continue "Aye, a very beautiful and one and only constellation. The most mesmerizing of them all. Unique. Special. One in a million..."

Ukraine kept looking at the night sky, eyes searching wildly, reflecting the stars.  
Your heart swelled at the sight. She never lets you forget how beautiful she is. Involuntarily, you wished she could see her own beauty. See her as you do. Platinum hair, sapphire eyes, slim body... a goddess.  
Of course, she had a nice and... big... set of boobs, but this was a nice addition. You never really cared for a body as long as one's character was nice. Kind and gentle. Friendly and compassionate.

"Where is it?" She asked as she placed her hands on your shoulders, "Love, please tell me"

With soft eyes, you took her face between your hands and kissed her. Her lips tasted sweet and nothing could compare to kissing her. Nothing. It was the best feeling in the world.

You pulled away to catch your breath, "I never said this constellation is in the sky. Actually, the stars are right here. Gathered into one sun..." You kissed her again, smiling against her lips. You heard her gasp and you chuckled.

She finally realised what you said. No wonder. She's a clever girl. Er... woman. 

She pushes you and you lie down with her on top. You pull her closer and deepen the kiss. You hear her moan at that. 

"Goddess" You whisper into her ear and nibble at it. She giggled at that gesture and poked your sides. You squirmed and let her lay on top of you. Ukraine was looking at you with such love, you were rendered speechless. You ruffled her hair and she sent you a kiss.

She extended her hand and placed it on your cheek "Let's stay like this forever. Just you and me. Under the stars..." 

You only nod in response. Yes, staying here together. What a wonderful idea, the best in the world.   
You close your eyes and sigh. Ukraine snuggled closer to you and you let your body relax. You never want this moment to end. Just you and Ukraine. Under the beautiful stars. Well, not as beautiful as her but they will do. You glance at your girlfriend one more time before sleep overtakes you. Your love. Your soon-to-be wife. Your Ukraine.


End file.
